Triste Historia
by DeviLau Hills
Summary: Si te puso triste o te sacó una lágrima comenta TEAR.


Una hermosa familia tuvo a un pequeño bebé de cabello azul y de ojos azul celeste, su nombre Eli Shane. Ese día parecía estar triste, pero cuando su madre empezó a hacerle cosquillitas empezó a soltar hermosas carcajadas levantando sus manitas como si intentase coger algo. Tiernamente el bebé tomó un dedo de su madre entre sus manitas.

...

El pequeño Eli amaba cocinar con su madre, y más que todo, sus deliciosos postres y galletas. Se sentaba en la mesa haciendo dibujos que luego serían colgados en la nevera, esperando que su madre lo llamase para mezclar y probar las deliciosas mezclas. Casi siempre acababa hecho un desastre, pero todavía quedaba algo que meter al horno.

...

Eli estaba en el patio trasero de su casa, jugando con su pelota. Algo lo distrajo, dirigió su mirada hacia el ruido. Una niña de cabello rojizo y ojos verde esmeralda estaba tirada en el suelo junto a tres niños. La peli-rosa le estaba jalando su cabello, el rubio estaba intentando quitarle un dulce que ella tenía mientras colocaba su pie en la espalda de la chica y el castaño estaba observándolos mientras reía. Eli les gritó para llamar su atención, ellos se le acercaron y empezaron a golpearlo. La pequeña niña, sucia al igual que él, lo ayudó a levantar y secó sus lágrimas. Ambos sonrieron y la pequeña Trixie Sting le entregó el dulce.

...

Eli estaba en su casa sentado en una silla y a su lado estaba un pastel con 7 velitas encendidas. Cerca de él había más sillas con algunos sombreros en forma de cono, y arriba de sí mismo había un gran letrero azul que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS". Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la noche, las velas ya estaban apagadas unos instantes antes. El pequeño tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y estaba solo. Escuchó el timbre de su casa y fue a su puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con la misma niña de cabello rojizo. Con una sonrisa ella le entregó una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Sonrojado la recibió y la invitó a pasar.

...

Los niños ahora de 10 años, estaban en la sala jugando videojuegos. Trixie no entendía muy bien de esas cosas, así que Eli le llevaba ventaja.

...

Ahora con 13 años seguían jugando videojuegos cada tarde. Trixie parecía estar luchando en la vida real con lo que se le enfrentaba.

...

4 años después Trixie se encontraba tapando los ojos de Eli para conseguir ventaja, él no reprochaba esos intentos. Le parecía tierno verla así.

...

Trixie levantaba sus brazos en señal de victoria, como siempre. Eli simplemente llevó su mano a su barbilla y la observó sonriente. Junto a ellos se encontraba una foto de ambos abrazados y con un traje de graduación, dos años les parecía nada de estar juntos y ser pareja.

Eli traía una caja en sus manos, Trixie estaba confundida. Al ver saltar un pequeño perrito gritó emocionada.

...

Eli la había llevado a una hermosa cita, pero la parte más tierna fue cuando encendieron una fogata al llegar a su ahora propia casa; mientras Eli le tocaba una hermosa canción con su guitarra. Trixie se recostó en el hombro de Eli, mientras acariciaba a su perrito.

...

Trixie usaba un traje de novia blanco, y una tiara con un velo pequeño. Su hermoso cabello suelto y con algunas hondas. Tomada de las manos de su esposo Eli. Usaba un traje negro y una corbata azul marino. Ambos estaban sonrientes y con algunas lágrimas.

...

Eli se encontraba pintando una habitación de color rosa, mientras el perrito le "ayudaba". Trixie se les acercó mientras sostenía su vientre con ambas manos. Pero luego gimió de dolor.

...

Eli estaba conduciendo velozmente mientras tomaba la mano de Trixie, quien estaba recostada en la parte trasera de su auto. Eli no paraba de decirle que respirara, aunque él parecía necesitarlo más.

...

Trixie estaba respirando fuertemente, sudando y pujando. Eli la ayudaba apretando su mano al igual que una enfermera.

...

Ambos estaban esperando en la habitación de Trixie, ella estaba volteada y no quería ni hablarle a Eli. El doctor que la ayudó en el parto llamó a Eli y él lo siguió. Trixie se quedó sola con cara de preocupación. Eli entró a la habitación con mucha tristeza, en ese mismo instante Trixie empezó a llorar sin control; Eli trataba de calmarla.

...

Un año después Eli y Trixie fueron a un centro de adopción. Eli la había llevado con mucha emoción y ella tenía que correr. Al entrar Eli le enseño un pequeño niño castaño, el pequeño traía un osito de peluche y los miraba asustado. Trixie lo cargó y lo abrazó fuertemente, el niño sonrió.

...

El pequeño estaba mirando por la ventana, hasta que sintió que tenía compañía. El perro empezó a olfatearlo, el niño se quedó quieto por la preocupación hasta que el perro le dio una gran lamidita haciendo que el niño sonriera.

...

Trixie estaba lavando el cabello de su hijo Alan, mientras él jugaba con un barquito en la bañera. Un entrometido perro estaba dentro de la bañera con una esponja en su cabeza, mientras jugaba con las burbujas que provocaba Trixie.

...

Eli cargaba a su hijo en sus hombros, mientras Alan le tapaba los ojos riendo a carcajadas. Eran una bella familia, todo era perfecto. Veían películas casi todos los días, salían de paseo. Un día se encontraban en el jardín. Eli regaba las plantas con Alan, Trixie estaba sembrando algunas rosas y su perrito estaba jugando con la pelota. La pelota rebotó hacia la calle y el perrito fue a buscarla, pero no se dio cuenta de que un carro se le acercaba. Alan, Eli y Trixie voltearon al escuchar un estruendoso sonido; vieron al perrito cojeando hacia ellos. Eli lo cargó y al sentir un líquido espeso, miró su mano y vio sangre. Los tres empezaron a llorar, el perrito limpió con su lengua una lágrima del rostro de Eli y al instante cerró sus ojos. El llanto se hizo más intenso.

...

Tres años después Eli se encontraba en la sala pasando y pasando programas de televisión. Alan se le acercó alarmado con un teléfono en sus manos. Salió corriendo de su casa dejando a Alan solo. Al llegar al hospital encontró a su esposa Trixie en una camilla con una mascarilla de oxígeno y con sus ojos cerrados. Eli tomó su mano con una sonrisa. El doctor le mostró los costos para el tratamiento de Trixie, Eli abrió sus ojos sorprendido y preocupado.

...

Eli y Trixie estaban en un sillón. Eli abrazaba a Trixie mientras lloraba y ella le correspondía con tristeza. Trixie usaba un pañuelo largo de color rojo en su cabeza, pues no tenía cabello.

...

Eli pasaba todo el tiempo observando las terribles deudas que lo perseguían cada día, su mesa llena de papeles con enormes números; pero el más tormentoso era el costo del tratamiento de Trixie. Noches en vela sin poder hacer nada. Kord, su amigo, se le acercó y le dirigió una sonrisa, mostrándole un papel de un contrato militar. La paga era la suficiente para cubrir sus deudas, así que tuvo que aceptar.

...

Eli usaba un traje militar, al igual que Kord. Ese era el día de la despedida. Eli cargaba a Alan mientras le daba un gran abrazo. Luego abrazó a Trixie, ambos derramaron lágrimas de preocupación. Kord le informó que era hora de irse así que subieron al gran camión alejándose del lugar.

...

Eli y Kord fueron bajados del helicóptero corriendo hacia un muro, esquivando disparos del enemigo. Kord intentó obtener mejor visibilidad, pero al intentarlo una bala le llegó al corazón. Eli intentó acercársele, tuvo que detenerse al darse cuenta de que muchos disparos se dirigían a él. Cubriéndose con el poco muro que quedaba sacó algo de su bolsillo; era la tarjeta de cumpleaños que le había dado Trixie al conocerse.

En la parte izquierda de la tarjeta estaba Trixie aplaudiendo y con un corazón sobre su cabeza, mientras Eli estaba mostrando sus pequeños músculos; arriba de ellos decía "Tú eres mi héroe". En la parte derecha estaban los niños que la habían lastimado, pero estaban huyendo; arriba de ellos decía "Matones estúpidos". La tarjeta sostenía algunas fotos de Alan jugando, Trixie y de sí mismo.

Eli guardo la tarjeta con una cara de decisión y salió de su escondite. Una bala le impactó en la cabeza, soltando demasiada sangre.

...

Alan ya tenía 25 años de edad. Estaba agachado junto a una lápida, luego se levantó y fue con su esposa y su pequeña hija, alejándose mientras jugaba con ella.

En la tumba había un mensaje grabado: "En memoria de un padre cariñoso y una amorosa madre"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenía ganas de escribirlo. Y les juro que lloré con esto. ¿Qué parte les gustó más? Espero su respuesta y Feliz Año Nuevo.


End file.
